Love at The Edge
by Acia Granger
Summary: A series of fluffy romance One-shots. Heather/Snotlout Ruffnut/Fishlegs Hiccup/Astrid Tuffnut/The Chicken;)
1. Special Healer- Hicstrid

**Hey guys! Watching the new episodes of race to the edge has inspired me to write some fluffy one-shots. Yay!:D Don't worry though I'll still be uploading my main HTTYD story. Hope you enjoy- this first one is Hicstrid;)**

Special Healer

I groan in annoyance as Hiccup drags me by left wrist into the Edge camp. "Hiccup I'm fine! I'll deal with it later. I and Stormfly almost had it there!"

"I'm not letting one of my riders train while they're injured. It's unsafe and you could injure yourself further," He replies sternly, leading me into his hut.

I smile as we enter the room: Pictures, paintings, diagrams for new weapons, shields and tails wave at me from practically every space of wall. His large wooden desk is crowded with papers, books and maps. His bed sheets are all crumpled and items of clothing lie splattered over the floor. So typically Hiccup.

Hiccup's face flushes red and he lifts a hand to scratch the back of his head, "Er… sorry about the mess, I er… didn't have much time to clear up so…" He trails off; let's go of my wrist and strides over to his cabinet. I lean against the door frame with a smirk; bathing in his embarrassment. His nimble fingers close around the black antiseptic bottle, I wince; the stabbing pain in my right wrist becoming apparent again.

My eyes drift down to the crimson coloured burn painted over half my hand and at least a third up to my elbow. I bite my lip at the blistering skin and look up to see Hiccup closing the cabinet with a "click". He nods to the bed. I roll my eyes, saunter across and sit myself on the soft covers.

Carefully, his gentle fingers take hold of my burning wrist, he grasps a bucket of cold water and settles my hand beneath the cool, soothing ripples. I sigh in relief; he grins at my response. I huff and make a face. I hate the fact he's fussing over me but I can't deny the fact I kind of like it.

Lifting my hand from the caressing waves he drips the antiseptic onto my burn. I hiss in pain and instinctively yank my hand away.

He grimaces, "sorry."

"It's fine," I smile at him encouragingly and he takes my hand again, holding tighter than before. I close my eyes and rest my head against the bedstead, a smile twitching at my lips as his fingers tickled my skin.

"Done." He whispers, tying the damp bandage with a flourish.

"Finally!" I grin, jumping up.

"Be careful out there. I think we sometimes forget that dragons do breathe fire and that fire isn't always good."

"I'll be fine," I say, kissing him on the cheek and slipping out the room.

"I know."


	2. Once- Snotther

**Heather/Snotlout one-shot: Just before Heather leaves the Edge in Have dragon will Travel Part 2.**

Once

I sniffed and wiped a hand across my face, that one question still tumbling around my head. Should I stay at the Edge? Or should I go? Alone? Or together? _No_ , I tell myself, _I won't be alone._ I look across at Windshear, her emerald eyes fixate on my own and she blinks in encouragement- her eyes flickering nervously around the still unexplored Edge. I sigh, I'll have to go. I need to find Dagur, alone. I need to gain revenge on him, alone. _You can't kill your brother Heather_ , Hiccup's words rotate fuzzily around my head. Well I don't care. I will kill Dagur, and nothing can stop me.

"Heather?"

I jump. Grasp the edge of my double headed axe, swing round and place my feat in fighting position- all in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa! Chillax Heather," Snotlout says, a small smile twitching at the edge of his lips..

I sigh and relax, placing my sharp weapon away. Windshear relaxes too when she sees I'm okay.

"What?" I ask not unkindly.

"I just came in to see you; you looked sort of… well strained."

"What do you expect?" I shoot back, starting to get annoyed.

"I just came to say that we're always-"

"Yeah I've heard that lecture from Hiccup thanks," I reply hotly.

He breathes a laugh, "Yeah I know what you mean. He can be quite stubborn at times."

"And you can't be?" I challenge.

His eyes widen at my throwback, "well… er I guess…"

I grin at my victory, "Thank you, for the offer but I'm going to have to go."

"Wait! I…" He sighs and looks down at his feet,, a slightly blush on his cheeks. "Good luck… I'm always here if you need me." He bites his lip.

I stare at him for a moment, touched by his uncharacteristic gentleness. I gulp then smile and take his hand. He looks up hopefully. "Thanks Snotlout."

He smiles, his face crinkling adorably. And I can't help it. I don't know why I did it. It just happened.

I leant forward and pressed my lips into his. He gasped in shock then relaxed and unsteadily started to kiss me back. I supressed a laugh- maybe he wasn't "as good with the ladies" as he made out to be judging by the awkward way he was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer- his body heat warming me through and making me feel stronger than before. I pulled back, smiling lightly. His mouth was open in shock and his eyes were drifting over my face in a daze.

I laughed, "You're a terrible kisser; you know that right?" I ask.

"What? Me? I mean yeah… no… I guess… I'm just a bit out of practice you know… haven't kissed anyone in a while… erm…" I breathe a laugh, shaking my head, and kiss him on the cheek.

"See you Snotlout."

"Wait! My kiss hasn't persuaded you to stay?"

"No," I smile at his comical expression.

"Oh…" He looks down again then squeezes my hand. "Good bye."

And with that I take off into the breeze, Snotlout's sea coloured eyes watching my silhouette disappear into the horizon.


	3. Our Little Secret- Hicstrid

**I've really missed writing Hicstrid fluff at the moment- my main httyd fanfic doesn't have much- it's more death and torture themed- so here's my fluffy stuffs…**

Our Little Secret

I shivered. Without Stormfly's warming fire those winter months were cold enough to freeze my toes off! I turned over and pull my thin blanket tighter around me. All the dragons had gone on a night-time hunt alone. Toothless was the only one who didn't go: Who _couldn't_ go. Hiccup was probably nice and warm in his cosy bed, Toothless' natural heat radiating around the room. I bit my lip as a spark of light filled my head. A rebellious light. I grinned.

Within seconds I was out my hut and treading carefully along the wooded bridges toward Hiccup's hut, excitement pumping through my veins. The cold air clawed at my skin, who knew how good armour was at insulating? Without it on me then I felt naked.

What was I doing? I came across Hiccup's small wooden door and hesitated, my hand hovering over the door handle. _Just do it,_ I told myself, _don't be a wuss._ With a deep breath I opened the door and glanced around. Toothless wasn't there- he must be out wandering around, looking at the stars, but the room was still warm from his prior presence.

Hiccup was breathing lightly, his auburn hair falling in waves across his lightly tanned face- fanned with cute little freckles. I grinned and bit my lip again. Tiptoeing across the room I slipped in silently beside Hiccup. My eyes widening in shock as I realised Hiccup had no shirt on, just a pair of boxer shorts. I gulped but placed my freezing hands around his chest and snuggled into his back.

"Hmmmm," He moaned, wincing slightly at my cold touch. "Toothlich?"

I grinned, my lips grazing his back as I did so. He shivered. His hand drifted over mine and he interlocked out fingers. "Astid?"

"Ahha?" I ventured.

"Uh… wait what!?" He jerked up and turned around, his mouth wide open in shock, his face burning crimson. I snorted at his comical expression. He rubbed his eyes, as if to check that he was really seeing a girl in his bed- while he was shirtless and technically only wearing pants. "Astrid Hofferson is in my BED!?"

"Yup! I got cold," I explain, stretching out on the bed in a way that I hoped looked slightly sexy. His face burned, if it could, even redder.

"Er… okay…" He said, a slight smile playing at the edge of his lips. He lowered himself down and wrapped an arm around me. "I guess I better warm you up then," He smiled, his eyes glowing like lush grass in the silver moonlight that had sneaked into the room.

He leant down and pecked my lips. I wrapped my arms up around his neck and pressed him closer to me. His lips crinkled into a smile and his tongue edged past my teeth but before he could do anything more, I knocked him backwards, jumped on him, straddled my legs around his bare hips, and pressed him into the covers. He gasped; his eyes widening at my ferocity. I narrow my eyes seductively- he just grins goofily. I let my eyes and fingers roam his toned chest. For a boy who used to be so gangly he'd really come on- his muscles were prominent but I could still see the bold outline of his ribs. I smoothed my hands across his torso and shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. "You're beautiful," I whispered.

He smiled and pulled me down for a long, slow and gentle kiss before whispering in my ear, "Your turn." He rolled me onto my back and I put my hands up, giving him leeway to take of my top. He looked at me- unsure- but I nod letting him know that it was okay; I wasn't scared.

His fingers slipped under the edge of my new scarlet top and traced round my belly button. I giggled and recoiled as his fingers tickled my skin. He pulled it slightly further up then suddenly stopped.

"Wait!"

"What?" I asked, my eyes wide. He leant down and kissed my tummy.

"There."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Such the perfectionist!

His hands trace the edge of my cropped vest- I was wearing no bra- and he kisses me gently, his lips smooth and gentle on my own. I shift and my top comes off; he throws it to the floor and runs his hands across my ribs. I close my eyes at the sensation of his strong and solid yet warm and gentle hands on my bare skin.

He snuggles down next to me and I turn my head to look inside his emerald orbs; so loving and caring. "I love you Astrid."

"I love you too," I smile softly, bury my head in the crook of his neck and fall into a perfect ad quiet dream.

Safe and warm.

 **Did you guys enjoy this? How was it? Don't forget to review!:D**


	4. Ouch!- Hicstrid

_I'm so sorry! You can all kill me for not uploading in a LONG time, I've just been so busy lately! Actually don't kill me 'Cause then there'll be no more Love at the Edge;) Anyways I'm so sorry for the delay- here's the next chapter!:)_

Ouch!

I woke up sweating and shaking, my heart pounding in my chest. The image of Uncle Finn's frozen form sitting like a duck in the centre of my vision. I close my eyes but the image still stays. I shiver and curl into myself.

I sigh, wrap the blanket round myself and walk over to the window. Throwing it open wide with a creek, I look out across the white and black Berk. We'd come back for a few weeks across Snoggletog to celebrate and pick up supplies (Although it would be fun to spend a Christmas at the Edge one year) and see our families. I stare up at the stars and the dark sky. Like little holes in the blanket of the night.

I sigh once again and my breath forms a cloud of mist in the air. There was no getting back to sleep now. Not unless… I bite my lip. Not unless Hiccup. I slip my arms off my window sill, shove my boots on and climb out through the window.

I walk quickly through town, my feet crunching on the freshly fallen snow. I climb up the slippery stone steps steadily and place my hand on the doorknob, my head so full of thoughts of Uncle Finn and Hiccup I almost don't see the glow from within and the sound of laughing Viking men.

I gasp and stumble backwards, almost sliding to my bum on the ice. I inwardly groan. Why? Why did Stoick have to have his private night time meeting _tonight_? I stride over to the side of the house, until I'm just below Hiccup's window; it's shut but I'll be able to open it when I'm at the top.

I start to climb but ice, frost and snow coat the walls and I just keep falling down. I shivered as the snow seeped through my clothes- what I would give for Stormfly to shoot some spines into this wall. Of course! I can use Toothless! I faintly call for Toothless using the Night Fury call. After a minute the windows bang open- I wince at the sound- and his head pops out the window: he doesn't look too pleased. I use the hand gesture and his tail drapes down the side of the house. I grin, jump us and grip it- using it like a rope to climb.

My fingers solidly grip the edge of the sill and I drag myself onto it so I'm in a crouching position. I look around- there's nobody here, just a huffy Toothless, an empty bed and a load of books and maps on the wooden walls. "Ugh…." He'll be downstairs with Stoick. "Why…?" I whisper to myself, sliding off the wood and landing softly on the bed. I tiptoe over to the edge of Hiccup's room and lean over the banister- looking down on the commotion below.

Hiccup's sat slumped in a chair looking ready to kill himself. Stoick also looks ready to murder himself but instead of slumping like his son he's sat bolt upright in a king-like manner. Gobber and Spitelout are bickering and shouting insults at one another across the fire that's smouldering in the centre of the room, sending a warm glow across everybody- painting shadows on the wall. A burley Viking with jets of lemon coloured hair called Luke and a lean young man called Eugene sit in the centre of this commotion looking rather out of place. Horst has his hand on Stoick's arm supportively. Gods! How on earth do they get anything done in these secret night time meetings? And how don't they wake up the entire village!?

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" Stoick yells. Everyone jumps and instantly falls silent. Even Hiccup jolts upright in his seat. "Right… it doesn't matter if Gobber's falling behind on weaponry building when he's busy with his dragon dental business. As long as Gobber's filling the needs of the village we can end this discussion and by my record he is Spitelout. You don't need to take over the forge. I'm sure Gobber has a well worked out plan for running two businesses at a time. After all now we've made peace with the dragons we don't need as many weapons and they don't get run down as easily." He explains sternly to both Gobber and Spitelout.

I hide my snicker through my hands. Hiccup frowns and looks up, his jaw dropping open when he sees me in his bedroom watching him…

"What the…?" He mouths up at me. The others continue talking about the village with no glance at Hiccup.

"I. Couldn't. Sleep." I mouth back, expanding my mouth to accommodate each word and get my message across clearly.

"Oh…" He nods in understanding and holds up one finger. I nod and creep backwards onto his bed and wait. A second later I hear a few loud snores, Hiccup faking sleep. Oh Gods Hiccup, couldn't you think of _anything_ else to get upstairs?

"Hiccup?" I hear Stoick say. I fight another snicker.

"I think he's asleep," Gobber whispers.

"Well no…" Spitelout says sarcastically.

Stoick sighs, "Hiccup wake up! Hiccup!"

I hear Hiccup groan, "What…?"

"You fell asleep son, do you want to head upstairs?"

He yawns sleepily, "That's probably a good idea." I hear the scrape of chair legs on the wooden floor, the shuffle of a boat and the distinctive 'click' of Hiccup's prosthetic. A second later his form appears at the stop of the stairs. I jump up and throw my arms around him, as silently as I can. He strokes my back gently, "Finn?" He asks softly.

"MmmHum." I hum quietly. I pull back from him, "I just couldn't sleep so…I'm sorry."

He shakes his head, "It doesn't matter- you always come into my hut at the Edge- it's no different at home." I smile and he pulls me across to the bed and throws back the covers. I slide into the soft cocoon of blankets and watch as Hiccup lowers himself onto the bed and removes his boot and metal leg. Then his shirt. I smile as his smooth skin appears in front of my eyes. I run my hands across it and grin in victory as he shivers in delight. He twists round and lies down next to me, stroking the bangs from my face. "You're so beautiful…" He murmurs.

I raise my eyebrows, "Look in the mirror H."

He gives his goofy grin and I smile and snuggle into his warm chest. He drapes his arm across me protectively and I fall into the cosy darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I stiffen as I drift back into conscience. Something tells me I haven't been asleep for long- the word is still dark behind the veil of my eye lids. And someone is talking. No people are talking; whispering. And they're close.

"Well we can't just not wake them! One: she shouldn't be here. Two: Hiccup should certainly not have not informed me about this… this situation of having girls in his bed!" I hear Stoick mutter, half angrily, half shocked.

"But they look so cute!" Gobber says dreamily.

"They do look pretty adorable, and it's not like they're doing anything chief!" Luke adds.

"Just look at the way Hiccup's holding her…" Eugene sighs and I swear I hear him sniffle. I shift slightly and the Vikings go silent.

"Is she awake…?" Gobber asks attentively.

"I don't know," Horst, Luke, Spitelout, Stoick and Eugene reply in unison.

I almost laugh the conversation is so comical. But then realisation dawns on me: the Vikings have come upstairs and seen me and Hiccup in bed TOGETHER. Oh Thor… What'll mum say?

"Are we waking them or not?" Luke asks.

"Please don't…" Eugene whines.

"Maybe I'll just have a strict talk with Hiccup tomorrow." I hear Stoick say, I hear the shuffle of feet and a cold breeze slips through the crack in the window- biting at my skin. I shiver and instinctively Hiccup pulls me closer and wraps the blankets more efficiently around me.

"Awww! Did you see that?!" Eugene squeals. Hiccup flinches at the sound and moans, shifting against me; waking up. I pray that'll he'll stay asleep- only the Gods know how red Hiccup's face will turn if he finds out that six Vikings are watching him sleep with a girl. But then…

"SHH! YOU'LL WAKE THEM UP!" Gobber half- shouts.

Hiccup jerks awake, I open my eyes and watch his head turn; as if in slow motion and take in the scene of watchful Vikings before his eyes.

"AHH! DAD! Er… What?" He jumps into a sitting position, effectively banging his head on the window sill and stumbles over his words for a second. I decide to come to his aid. I open my eyes and for the first time take a look at the Vikings expressions. They all look partially angry, part disappointed, part amused and part shocked.

"Er…" For a moment we're all silent.

"Hiccup why is Astrid in your bed?" Stoick asks in a dangerously calm voice.

"Erm… she…" He falters.

"It was my fault Sir… I couldn't sleep so I snuck in and then…" I trail off, the seriousness of what we'd done finally sinking in.

Stoick sighs, "You have something to say son?" Hiccup says nothing. "Hiccup?" I turn to him; he's staring dazed at the wall.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" I ask attentively.

His head shifts to me face- confused. "WheryounbedAstid?" He mumbles.

"Oh Gods," I say, turning his head to one side- a large red gash stands out against his cool skin at the edge of his hairline. "Oh Hiccup…"

I roll off the bed, "Someone go and get Lily." I order, my previous worry being replaced by the fact Hiccup was bleeding from his head. The men stare at Hiccup. "GO!" I shout. Luke races down the stairs and out the door.

"Hiccup, how many fingers am I holding up?" I ask him.

"Er…six? No you only have five… fingers… unless…two hands…"

"Go and get me some damp cloths and a bucket of cool water," I tell Eugene and Gobber. They barge down the crooked stairs. I prop the pillows up and push Hiccup back against them.

"I tired Astid…" He mumbles.

"I know, just hold on until healer Lily gets here okay?"

"Mmmm."

"What can we do Astrid?" Stoick asks, Spitelout hovering behind him. I turn to him, all that anger, that amusement, that disappointment is gone. His face is a sickly white.

"Just...Light some lanterns and open the window." I bite the inside of my cheek as Gobber and Eugene arrive with the water and cloths. I wet the cloth and push Hiccup's face to one side, gently. I press the cloth against his skin and he winces in pain.

"Sorry," I mutter, cleaning away the fast falling blood that's gushed down his face. No matter how hard I press I can't seem to stop the flow. The men watch me in silence- at a loss for something to do; eventually Stoick tells them all to go home: promising we'll be fine without them. Gobber stays nevertheless.

Lily, the healer, along with Luke, bursts in a moment later with her box of supplies and pries me from Hiccup's dazed form. I stumble back and watch as Lily dabs antiseptic on Hiccup's head. He hisses and whines in pain. I race to the other side of him and take his hand. "Shh it's okay Hiccup…"

"I dizzy Astid."

"I know you are, but it's going to be okay."

"You'll need to keep him awake for the next few hours or so," Lily explains to us as she looks into Hiccup's wandering eyes. "His brain could shut down if you let him rest too much." I bite my lip- could Hiccup really _die_? From a small bump on the head?

Hiccup winces when Lily stitches him up and I feel my heart contracting. Never had I felt that scared for anyone's life.

"Shh," I say softly, squeezing his hand. Once she's finished Lily packs up and pulls Stoick and Gobber to one side; they go downstairs, talking in hushed voices.

"Oh my Gods what have I done?" I whisper, fighting back the tears. I won't cry; ever. Not after what happened to Uncle Finn- that was the last time I cried and I wouldn't cry again. "If I hadn't…"

"Astrid," I jump as Luke's voice penetrates my head; I'd forgotten he was even there.

"Sorry…"

"It's not your fault- if anything we were the ones who woke you up. And don't worry, you guys weren't doing anything and to be honest Astrid, this compassion shows you two are serious- you're not just messing around like some people in the village. Trust me." Luke smiles, brushing the lemon bangs from his eyes.

"Thanks Luke," I say, smiling at him.

He gasps in mock horror, "Astrid Hofferson just smiled at me! Should I run for my life or should I play along?"

I laugh and for the first time since Hiccup hit his head, I feel some of the tension leave my chest.

"Astrid…" My head snaps back to Hiccup.

"I'll leave you two be- let me know how he is in the morning won't you?"

I nod as his footsteps retreat on the wood behind me, growing ever silent. "Hey H, how're you feeling?"

"Woozy…" He mumbles, "Can I go to sleep?"

"No not yet… you wanna play a game to pass the time?"

His eyes find mine and he smiles, "Sure… I like games."

"I know you do," I bite my lip… now what? A game? What if he's forgotten all the rules? My Gods before that what do I even play? I turn to Toothless, he just cocks his head to one side- big emerald eyes staring at me.

"How about Mental Hide and Seek?" I jump as Stoick's rough voice enters the room. I turn round, "Gobber's gone home with Lily- now we just need to keep him awake for the night! You up for an all- nighter Astrid?"

"You're not going to make me go home?" I ask attentively.

"No matter how hard I tried I know you won't so what's the point in even asking?"

I grin, "You got that right chief."

"So," Stoick pulls up a chair, "Hiccup I am hiding somewhere in a fictional world- where am I?"

"Fictional..? Oh Thor…" Hiccup moans. Toothless, satisfied that his Hiccup's taken care of, lies down on his bed, huffs and closes his eye lids. "Is it in a Magic Kingdom?" I ask.

"A CASTLE!" Hiccup blurts out. I hear Toothless huff and a smile pricks at the corners of my lips.

"Nope, and nope."

"A Wicked Witches fortress?" I try.

"Rapunzel's Tower!"

"No, and no again."

"Is it somewhere magical?" I ask.

"Yes…"

"NEBERLAND!" Hiccup yells.

"You got it son!" Stoick booms.

Hiccup winces at his Father's loud words and I turn angrily to Stoick.

He pulls a face, "Oops sorry son," He whispers loudly.

"But, "I breathe a laugh and shake my head, "of all the places Stoick the Vast would choose."

"Well I have to be unpredictable, don't I?" Stoick voices.

We go round in circles and play for the next few hours, and the more we play the more normal Hiccup seems.

"Okay now my go- it's in a real world."

"Right here…?" Hiccup tries, his eyes becoming slightly more focused.

"Pft…" I huff. "How did you-?"

"Last time we played this it took you FOREVER to figure out where I was- right there and then- and I guessed you'd try to use that tactic on me too." He winks.

"Well at least your head seems to be clearing as bit," I change the subject from my horrific demise.

"The sun's rising," Stoick voices.

I turn in the direction he's looking at, he's right. The pale sun is slowly creeping over the edge of the horizon. "I guess Lily won't mind if we all go and get some sleep now, will she?" Hiccup asks.

"No… you seem pretty normal to me- get some sleep son." Hiccup nods and his eyes close, his breathing becoming a steady rhythm almost immediately.

"I should get back to my mum," I say.

"Will you be okay on your own?" the chief asks.

"Obviously Chief."

"You say so," He walks me to the door. "Thank you Astrid, for helping tonight. Let's just forget about what happened during the night shall we?"

"Yeah thanks chief."

"Not a problem Astrid." He replies and I turn and walk back home, having just lived through one of the most memorable nights in my life.

 _I hope you enjoyed it! I made it nice and long to make up for the long delay_ _I'll try and write the Tuffnut and the Chicken one so it's ready for the summer holls;) Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I hope you're all having a lovely Easter!:D_


	5. WHAT DID I DO? Part one- This is SERIOUS

_Hey Guys! I can't believe I've managed to get this written and be uploading it ONE DAY after the last update. And I've gotten most of my revision for today done as well!:D Yay for productivity!;) This is the story about Tuffnut and the Chicken;) It's written in three parts, no idea when the next ones will be up, but here's the first one:D_

WHAT DID I DO?

Part One- This is SERIOUS:

I yawned and stretched as I made my way drowsily out of the hut, the pale sun glinting in the distance. The air was damp and foggy- typical Northern weather. I did some weird twisty stretches and tried fretfully to touch my toes. It was almost like dancing. I wiggled my hips and slowly manoeuvred to the ground.

I hear a snicker behind me; a distinctively FEMALE snicker.

I growl, "What!?"

"What're you doing?" Ruffy asks, looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm doing morning exercises! Duh!" I reply hotly, stretching my hands up as if to demonstrate.

She chuckles, "If you say so." She turns and gives a feeble wave as she sets off to Barf and Belches hut. I huff in annoyance and go and find the one person, or is he an animal… Anyways the one person/animal in the world that can understand me. I dance and boogie my way down the bridge into my little guy's home.

"Hey Chicken…" I say. He clucks happily in response. "I know right! She's so stubborn and cruel sometimes!" I spit, pacing back and forth. "I'm so glad we understand each other." I turn to look at Chicken's face with a smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Then I heard the pounding of footsteps and Ruffnut barges in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN CHICKEN'S HUT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOCK FIRST SISTER!" I scream! Chicken clucks in terror. "I'm sorry little chicken," I say softly stroking her feathers, "I won't shout again in your presence if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Ugh!" Ruff rolls her eyes. I glare at her.

"Look what you made me do! You made me upset the most important reality of my life!"

"Hey! I thought I was the most important reality of your life!" She protests.

"Erm… well okay you share the most important realist of my life!" I exclaim.

"Fine!"

"So what did you come in here for in the first place sis?"

"I came to get you- there's a girl that's just washed up on shore."

"Oh, Meh I don't care about Heather. She should've joined us. I can't believe she would abandon us like that!" I throw my hands up in the air dramatically. I do love being dramatic! It sends a warm rush of awesomeness through my lower intestine!

"IT'S NOT HEATHER DUMMY!"

SHHH! YOU'LL UPSET MY CHICKKEN!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR CHICKEN!" I gasp in horror. She… she WHAT!? "Okay! Okay I'm sorry!" Ruff waves her arms around like a lunatic in an apologetic manner.

I huff, "You better be sister. Who is thy girl then?"

"Er… She says she's called Kaylie…"

"Hmm…" I give her a moment of thought- K-A-Y-L-I-E…"Sounds great! Let us go and find this Kaylie!"

"Yes!" Ruff agrees with a flourish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

We barge into the clubhouse with a, "KAYLIE! I AM HERE AT LEAST TO MEET YOU!"

A tanned girl with dark, curly brown hair and wide soft brown eyes looks up from Chicken's clubhouse seat. I gasp, "I see you have brought it upon yourself to take CHICKEN'S seat without my permission," I turn my back on her with a huff.

"Erm…" The girl stumbles in surprise, her voice gentle and smooth like petals and… Get a grip TUFF! This girl just stole clucky's meeting seat!

"Tuff," Hiccup scolds, "This is Kaylie, and she just washed up on our shores and has had a pretty tough time. We gave her Chicken's chair, I know we did it without your permission and we're sorry but... just give her a bit of space Tuff." Hiccup says maturely. Pah! He could easily have given her HIS seat! That's what he usually does when I steal Astrid's seat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take anybody's seat," I turn to face Kaylie and she stands up hastily. "Here… erm Chicken? Can er have it back now," She says attentively: Her kindness and shyness taking me wholly by surprise.

"Meh! He never uses it anyway; you have my permission to use it."

She smiles and bites her lip. "Thank you Tuff."

I look across at Snotlout and see that for once he isn't bothered by the presence of a new girl. I frown- this is very unlike Snotlout. He must be more into Heather weather than I thought.

"You have a weird face," Ruff says regarding Kaylie with interest.

"She has a pretty face I'll thank you!" I say hotly to Ruffnut.

"That makes no sense!"

"It does in my wound up brain missy!" I retort.

"Just ignore them," I hear Astrid whisper to Kaylie. I huff- these people have no respect for troubled souls!

I march over to Kaylie and hold out my hand, "Tuffnut Thorsten at your service."

"Erm," She takes hold of my hand and I shake it vigorously, she giggles, "Thank you Tuffnut."

I grin in victory and before Hiccup and Astrid can talk sleeping arrangements, "She can sleep in our hut!"

"Erm… Tuff I was thinking she'd probably feel more comfortable in Astrid's hut." Hiccup starts.

"I don't mind," Kaylie says quickly, "I'd love to sleep in the twins' hut."

I gasp, "How did you know we were twins!? Can you read minds!?" I jump up excitedly.

"No I just guessed. I used to have a twin so I kind of know the signs and you guys look and act similar so…"

"Act similar?" Ruff starts. "I take that as an insult!"

"Me too!" I agree.

"Oh er…" She looks horrified by the fact that she's upset us and stumbles over her words.

"Don't worry Kaylie, they're always like this," Fishlegs explains kindly to Kaylie.

"We are not!" I shout.

"YEAH! Only when we're mortally upset!" Ruff yells dramatically.

Hiccup sighs as we storm out the room.

"I can't believe she said that!" I smack my hand to my forehead.

"Me neither! I am NOT like you!" Ruffnut shudders at the thought. "I am not a boy!"

"Yeah I'd hate to be called a boy! Ugh!" I shiver.

"Er… Tuff?"

"Hum?"

"You are a boy…" She says.

"I am!? Oh my Thor! Wait… so that's why I have that thingy that-"

"URGH! I DON'T EVEN WANNA KNOW!"

"Ahh! Okay I'm sorry!" I shoot back.

I shuffle in the awkward silence that follows.

"Well! I am going to see Barf and Belch!" Ruff announces.

"Good for you." I comment.

We look at each other.

"Right I am outa here!" Ruff runs off down the wooden planks and I snigger.

Chicken clucks at my feet.

"Awh I love you too Clucky!" I pick him up and rub my face into his fur. I sniff and then sneeze.

A sudden flashback plops into my head. Fishlegs sneezing, allergic to Meatlug! I gasp and my eyes widen. No! It's not possible for me to be allergic to clucky! Tears fill my eyes and Clucky cocks her head to face me. "Don't worry Chicken! I won't give up on this love we share!"

I shove my face back into her feathers and promptly sneeze again. I wail in sorrow and rush back into the clubhouse.

"HICCUUUPP!"

They all jump as I barge through the door.

"Tuff! What is it are you okay? Is it Ruff?"

"No…" I lay down and sob at his feet.

"Er Tuff?" I hear Astrid ask.

"Is everything alright?" Kaylie says, her voice filled with concern.

"No!" I sob. "I THINK I'M ALERGIC TO CHICKEN!"

Silence.

"What happened, Tuff?" Hiccup asks.

"I sniffed her feathers and I sneezed!" I look up, wide eyed at Hiccup. My hair plastered to my face, drool flailing out my mouth. "Tell me it's not true!"

"It's not true." Snotlout answers in monotone.

"I don't think so Tuff. Feathers make most people sneeze." Hiccup says kneeling down next to me.

"You- you really think so?" I reply, grasping onto his shirt.

"Of course Tuff."

"You try it then!" I shove Chicken in his face.

"Er…"

"Smell it!"

Hiccup looks around awkwardly for a moment.

"I will! I will! I will!" Snotlout runs up, steals Chicken from my clutches and pummels his face into Clucky's feathers.

"Aaaa-aaa-ahhh-CHUUUUU!"

The room winces as Snotlout stands, eyes watering, still clutching Clucky. "I think I swallowed a feather," He mumbles.

Chicken clucks happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sigh as I walk into the dining room later that night. Another great day for me and Chicken! I sit Chicken in her seat and snuggle down in my own before concentrating on the conversation around me.

"So then what happened?"

"Well me and my brother ran, but he caught up to us and separated us. I haven't seen him since."

"Haven't seen who?" I ask oblivious to the tender, sad atmosphere around me.

Fishlegs sighs, "Pay attention to the conversation Tuff, her _brother_!"

I huff and turn away to face Chicken. "Chicken accepts my questions don't you my lovely?"

She clucks happily.

"Oh I'm sorry Tuff, I didn't mean to. I was just telling how me and my brother got separated during a raid on our village. Some man called Drago…"

"A DRAGON!?" I yell horrified.

"No Tuff, Drago! It has no 'N' on the end." Astrid explains.

"Ahh I see!"

I look across at Kaylie and she smiles at me, her chocolate eyes lighting up like fireflies. She really is very pretty.

Chicken clucks. "Shh Clucky." She clucks pitifully.

"So Kaylie… do you have a dragon?"

"Em… no I'm afraid I don't. I've always been kind of scared of them before- after all we never trained dragons in our little village. And it's only these past few years that they've stopped attacking us."

"Well my dear fair Lady, let me rid you of these fears and introduce you to Barf and Belch!"

I stand up, walk round to her and hold my hand out, giving her a mock bow. She giggles and the sound of it fills my heart with joy. She takes my hand and stands up.

"We'll be back in a mo Hiccup!"

I rush out, barely even hearing the small cluck of Chicken and Fishlegs last words, "Hey is Chicken okay? She doesn't look to good."

 _Hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to review!:D Hope you're having a good Easter holls!:)_


End file.
